Okay, So Maybe I Love You
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: The kind of sequel to the one-shot "Okay, So Maybe I Like It" (but you don't have to read that story to understand this one)! Beca and Chloe have been dating for three months, and Beca has something she would like to confess…if she can say it!


**A/N I was inspired to make this after such a positive reception from my first story! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and followed and I hope you like this!**

Beca Mitchell was a bad ass. It was fact. She had this certain air around her that screamed bad ass, she had the look down perfectly, and her attitude matched perfectly to the title. She learned to adapt such an attitude after the unfortunate downfall of her parent's marriage, and she was comfortable being a bad ass DJ who didn't need anyone.

Then Chloe Beale walked into her life and messed all of that up.

That is exactly why Beca is pacing her room in a panic with Jesse sitting there with an amused smirk on his face. "So much for being bad ass, huh Becaw?" Jesse smirked.

Beca stopped and glared at Jesse with such a force that Jesse's smirk instantly disappeared and he sat quietly, hoping Beca Mitchell's wrath would not be unleashed upon him. "Shut up Jesse," Beca snapped. "This is a big deal and I don't know if it's going to work at all" Beca confessed, her voice laced with frustration and nervousness. She dropped on the bed next to Jesse and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh come on Beca, have you seen Chloe? She's absolutely crazy for you. There's no way she doesn't love you back." Beca stiffened at the word. After accidently confessing to Jesse two weeks ago, he's been the one she's talked to as she plans on telling her girlfriend tonight.

"I still can't believe I let that slip to you" Beca muttered. After a particularly fantastic date with Chloe that involved lunch, listening to music and singing along casually, and eventually a wonderful make out session (which initiated quite rapidly as Beca recited the rap to "No Diggity" in a husky voice to Chloe), Beca and Jesse were talking at the radio station when Beca accidently stated, "Man, I love that girl."

After Beca's initial denial and freak out, she accepted that yes, she was in love with Chloe Beale. She just didn't know when or how to tell her. So, she decided that tonight would be best because they had a date planned and Beca, whether she would admit it or not, was bursting to tell Chloe how much she meant to her.

So, of course, she's now freaking out.

"Listen," Jesse states "She loves you. It's so obvious that you probably could have told her at the riff off and she would have said it back and meant it." Beca sighed and looked at him. He smiled, "Stop being an idiot."

Beca laughed and tried to ignore her nerves. She took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I mean, it's been three months, that's enough time, right?" Beca looked at her watch. "Alright, I got to go, I told Chloe I'd get her at 8."

Jesse nodded and they both left Beca's dorm (that luckily Kimmy Jin had avoided being in that night) and as Jesse headed in the opposite direction of Beca he turned and asked, "How much time did it take you?"

Without even hesitating or turning around Beca replied, "The day I met her, dude."

* * *

Beca arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's dorm precisely at 8 o'clock and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Chloe opened the door with a megawatt smile.

Beca couldn't help but smile back, and felt a rush of electricity as Chloe stepped forward and gave her a chaste kiss. _Oh yeah, I can so do this._

"So, where to tonight?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well, Miss Beale," Beca responded mischievously "that is for me to know and for you, my dear, to find out." Beca offered her elbow for Chloe to grab.

"Such a gentleman!" Chloe gushed as she latched onto her girlfriend.

"Eh, I do what I can," Beca muttered. Chloe just smiled and latched on tighter.

* * *

"NO. WAY!" Chloe squealed as she realized exactly where she was.

"Do you like it?" Beca asked, still nervous about where she took her girlfriend. She swore that Chloe mentioned wanting to do this sometime, claiming that she hadn't in so long. But maybe she meant with a larger group of people. Or drunk. Maybe both.

"I love this!" Chloe exclaimed. She turned and grabbed Beca's face and crashed the younger girl's lips onto her own. They molded together in a familiar yet still exciting way. Chloe pulled away and excitedly went to the desk to sign up for the next round while Beca tried to regain her breathing as stars circled her vision. _Damn, that girl can kiss._

"Come on Beca!" Chloe said, oblivious to the stars that still remained in Beca's vision. "We're going to kick everyone else's ass at this!"

Beca laughed and followed her girlfriend. "Just remember Chloe, it's lazer tag, not real war."

…

That's what Beca _thought_ at least. But then Chloe made the suggestion to be on opposing teams.

Shit got real, _real _fast.

Both girls, barely caring about the strangers that they were on teams with, mercilessly sought out each other. Chloe had managed to get Beca three times, and Beca didn't know that Chloe was that sneaky. However, she managed to follow Chloe without being noticed and was now ready to attack. Chloe turned into a dark corner and Beca made her move. She ran around and almost crashed into Chloe as she had her gun pointed right at Beca.

"Any last words?" Chloe smirked.

Beca stared at her girlfriend. _I love you. Just say it! _Beca screamed at herself internally. Instead, she ran forward and latched her lips onto Chloe's. Chloe instantly dropped her gun and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Beca pushed Chloe into the nearest wall and put all of her emotion into her kisses that were invading Chloe's every senses.

Eventually, Beca slowly pulled back and dropped her hands from Chloe's face, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. "You're amazing" Beca whispered.

Chloe smiled and kept her eyes closed. "That's why I'm kind of sorry for this."

Chloe's eyes shot open just in time to see Beca point her lazer tag gun right at Chloe and shoot. The noise signifying Beca's attack rang from Chloe. "Victory is mine!" Beca screamed and ran as fast as she could the opposite direction.

Chloe, stunned, stood for a second before grabbing her gun. "I'm going to get you Beca!" She shouted, absolutely adoring this childlike side of her girlfriend.

However, that doesn't mean she's going to be merciful.

* * *

After another two rounds of lazer tag (where Chloe had managed to shoot Beca more and deemed herself 'the queen of lazer tag') and some pizza from the establishment, both girls had returned to Barden and were walking hand in hand to Chloe's dorm. Chloe shivered and Beca instantly removed her own jacket and gave it to Chloe.

"Beca, you'll freeze!" Chloe chastised.

Beca smiled, "You_ are _freezing, Chloe. Just take it; I'm perfectly fine in my sweater."

Touched by her girlfriend's action, she put on the warm jacket and pecked Beca's cheek while intertwined their fingers again. "You're too good to me." Chloe admitted.

Beca instantly responded, "You make me this good."

Chloe didn't respond, but instead moved closer to Beca as they walked. Beca was fighting internally with herself as they settled into silence as Chloe's dorm was closely approaching. _Tell her you idiot! Just do it already!_ However, Beca couldn't help but hesitate. She doesn't easily say 'I love you'. Hell, she can't even remember the last time she said it to anyone. It was a huge step for not only their relationship, but for Beca as a person to admit she was in love with someone else. That was opening up in a way she never really had experienced before because she's never felt like this with anyone else.

Her internal battle came to a halt as Chloe reached her dorm. She released Beca's hand and quickly opened the door. "Thank you for tonight, it was…perfect. Absolutely perfect." Chloe stated with a soft smile.

Beca smiled back and felt her heart melt and butterflies in her stomach and every other cheesy cliché that is associated with a person when they're so completely in love with another. "I'm glad you didn't think lazer tag was too lame" Beca admitted, stalling herself. "I still want a rematch."

"Baby, a rematch won't help." Chloe smirked.

Beca's heart skipped a beat at the pet name. _Say it. Say it. SAY. IT._

"Goodnight, queen of lazer tag." Beca teased. Internally she shouted _Not that you idiot!_

"Goodnight, my DJ" Chloe smiled, and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. It was short and sweet, but Beca still adored every second of it. Chloe pulled back first, and gave the sweetest smile Beca's ever seen as she shut the door.

Beca started walking away and stopped. "Dammit" she muttered to herself. She took out her phone from her pocket and dialed Jesse.

He immediately picked up answering with "Did you tell her?"

Beca scoffed and said, "What were you waiting for me to call?"

"Yes." Jesse stated with no shame. "Stop avoiding my question."

"You're worse than fangirls on tumblr…" Beca muttered. "I didn't." She sighed.

"Beca! What the he-"

"I know, Jesse, I know! I should have told her." Beca huffed. "It's hard okay? It's hard to look into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life and say to a girl who is absolutely stunning inside and out that I'm completely in love with her."

"She must be special."

Beca froze. That _definitely_ wasn't Jesse's voice. In fact, that was that magical voice that said goodnight to her no more than five minutes ago. "I've got to go" Beca mumbled in the phone, and without a response hung up. She turned around to see Chloe there, holding Beca's jacket that she was probably about to return. Chloe stood there with her head tilted slightly with an unreadable expression on her face (though Beca swore she might have seen a twinkle in Chloe's eyes).

Chloe walked closer to Beca and asked, "You're completely in love with me?" Chloe asked, in what Beca wanted so desperately believe was a hopeful tone.

Beca took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "Okay…so, maybe… I love you, yeah…" She shyly responded.

Chloe's hand gently lifted Beca's chin up so they could make eye contact. Chloe was smiling the most breathtakingly beautiful smile Beca's _ever _seen. "Silly," Chloe whispered. "Of course I love you, too."

Their lips made contact and it was absolutely overwhelming for Beca. She could feel all the love that traveled from herself, but also was coming toward her from Chloe. She instantly deepened the kiss and Chloe dropped Beca's jacket on the ground so she could wrap her hands into Beca's hair. Beca moaned softly and pulled Chloe impossibly closer by the waist. When they pulled back, Chloe's eyes were much darker than they were a minute ago. "Now," Chloe rasped "how about you come back to my dorm, where Aubrey conveniently is gone for the night visiting her parents, and show me how much you love me?"

Beca's knees practically gave out at the pure sensuality of her girlfriend's voice. She barely nodded and Chloe removed her hands from the brunette's hair in order to grab Beca's hand and practically drag Beca back to her dorm. As Chloe slammed the door by pushing Beca against it once they were inside, Beca barely had enough time to rasp out, "I love you so fucking much" before Chloe's lips were once again on hers.

Beca and Chloe took the night expressing how much they loved each other both emotionally and physically that night…four times.


End file.
